theatrefandomcom-20200215-history
The Naples Players
The Naples Players' (TNP)' are a community theatre company located in Naples, Florida. The company was founded in 1953, and performs in the Sugden Community Theatre in downtown Naples at 701 5th Avenue South, in the Fifth Avenue South Shopping and Entertainment District.As of 2007, It has been named the best live Theatre in Southwest Florida (including professional theaters) five times by the "Best Of Southwest Florida" readers poll of the Naples Daily News Image:Naples Players Logo.jpg|The Logo Of The Naples Players Image:Sugden Theatre Exterior.jpg|The Sugden Community Theatre, Home Of The Naples Players, At 701 5th Avenue South Image:Lobby Of The Sugden Community Theatre.jpg|The Lobby Of The Sugden Community Theatre Image:You Can't Take It With You Set 2004.JPG|The Set Of "You Can't Take It With You" On Stage In Blackburn Hall, 2004 Image:The Smell Of The Kill Set 2007.jpg|The Set Of "The Smell Of The Kill" On Stage in the Tobye Studio Theatre, 2007 Image:Pajama Game Set 2004.JPG|The Set Of "The Pajama Game" On Stage In Blackburn Hall, 2004 ---- The History Of The Naples Players The Players were founded in 1953, when a group of local residents founded the company. Their first production, I Remember Mama by John Van Druten, was performed in the auditorium of what is now Gulfview Middle School. The group, soon incorporated as a not-for-profit corporation, and performed where they could in their first 22 years of existence in the Naples area, from local schools and storefronts to homes. In 1975, the Players established a home base for the next decade when a 40-seat playhouse was opened on Davis Boulevard. In 1985, the Players converted the now demolished Kon-Tiki movie theatre on Goodlette-Frank Road. As the Players membership and audience grew, the Kon-Tiki Playhouse suffered from a crumbling facade and debilitating mechanical breakdowns, and it soon became clear that a new location was necessary. Following an arduous fund raising campaign, a unique partnership with City of Naples in choosing a suitable location, over $6 million was raised to build the Sugden Community Theatre in the heart of Downtown Naples on a site provided by the City, which was completed in 1998. The theatre stages productions year-round. The Naples Players feature the talents of volunteer actors, directors, designers and crew, drawn from the greater Naples area, playing to an audience of well over 65,000 patrons and season subscription holders. There is a thriving adult education program which offers theatre workshops in acting, singing, dance,improvisation and technical theatre. The Naples Players KidzAct program also offers theatre workshops year round with the same level of instruction as the adult courses. The annual performance season includes seven main stage and four studio productions of more than 240 performances per year. The Players also present five KidzAct productions annually. The esprit de corps displayed by TNP members carries beyond their time spent in the theatre, with many members building a unique sense of brotherhood much like that shared by those involved with Broadway Theatre. TNP Volunteer Handbook TNP Volunteer Handbook Naples Players Volunteer Handbook (PDF Format) ---- ''Current Season 2007-2008 ---- 'I Love You, You're Perfect, Now Change'--- '''Blackburn Hall Oct - Nov. 2007' ---- The Glass Menagerie--- Tobye Studio Theatre Oct.- Nov. 2007 ---- Arsenic and Old Lace--- Blackburn Hall Nov. - Dec. 2007 ---- Perfect Wedding--- Blackburn Hall Jan. - Feb 2008 ---- The Goat or Who is Sylvia?'--- '' '''Tobye Studio Theatre Feb. - Mar. 2008' ---- 'Cabaret--- Blackburn Hall Mar. - Apr. 2008 ---- Humble Boy--- Tobye Studio Theatre Mar. - Apr. 2008 ---- Six Dance Lessons In Six Weeks Blackburn Hall Apr. - May. 2008 ---- Gallery Of Recent TNP Shows Image:Beauty and the Beast 2007.jpg|Disney's Beauty and The Beast, 2007 Image:Smokey Joe's Cafe 2006.JPG|Smokey Joe's Cafe, 2006 Image:The Pajama Game 2004.JPG|The Pajama Game, 2004 Image:You Can't Take It With You 2004.JPG|You Can't Take It With You, 2004 Image:Annie Get Your Gun2 2005.JPG|Annie Get Your Gun, 2005 Image:Kiss Me, Kate 2003.jpg|Kiss Me, Kate 2003 (TNP's 50th Anniversary Production) ---- ''KidzAct Youth Theatre Program'' KidzAct is the Youth Theatre program of The Naples Players, founded in 2002. While The Naples Players had traditionally produced a youth musical in the summer, An initiative was begun in the early 2000's to create a year-round educational theatre program featuring skills building and production classes to children and young adults ranging from 4-18 years of age. The number of children in the program jumped from 30 in the inaugural summer of the program to nearly 600 by the start of the second class cycle. The Kidzact program now stages five productions annually. Children audition to be admitted to the production classes, which make use in applying what the students learn in the skills building sections of the classes. There is a full-time director of KidzAct and contracted teachers specializing in voice, dance, improvisation, and acting. Scholarships to the program are available based on financial need. Gallery Of Recent KidzAct Shows Image:Grease Kidzact 2007.jpg|Grease, 2007 Image:Kidzact Fame.jpg|Fame, 2006 Image:Kidzact Peter Pan April 2003.jpg|Peter Pan, 2003 External Links The Official Naples Players Site The Naples Players Wikipedia.org Page Naples Daily News Review of "Disney's Beauty and the Beast", 6/28/07 Naples Daily News Review of "The Lion In Winter" 11/3/06 Naples Daily News Review of "Guys and Dolls" 7/16/04 American Association of Community Theatre Fifth Avenue South Shopping and Dining District Site ---- Category:Theatres Category:Community Theatres Category: Theatre Companies in Florida Category: Theatre Companies in the United States Category: Community Theatre Category: Childrens Theatre Companies Category: Childrens Theatre